Family OneShots continuation
by CanadianStinbatskys
Summary: My new fic: This is a continuation of my One Shots stories. In this story you will see a small family become a bigger family and new friendships begin to become even bigger. Rachel,Finn,Kurt,Carole,Burt,Blaine
1. Family

New Story!

Continuations: This is the continuation of the One_Shot chapter Christmas Shopping.

Title: Family

Characters: Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Burt, Carole, Blaine

Description: Rachel's depression of losing Finn has gotten to her more now since it's Christmas (Finn's favorite holiday) and while she didn't want to do anything on this day she decided to just suck it up and go with Kurt shopping.

Chapter 1: Christmas 2010

Family=Friendship=Relationships=Love=Honesty-Respect=Loyalty

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Saturday December 18th 2010_

Christmas didn't mean much to Rachel Berry but when Kurt asked her to go shopping with him she was sitting at home bored and doing nothing. So, she found herself at the mall on the Saturday before Christmas. This was the most packed of days before Christmas because it meant more people, more crazy shoppers shopping for other people or themselves and it meant long lines and less parking. But, that didn't matter to her because on this day she wanted to get her mind off Finn Hudson. Kurt, knew that Rachel was feeling depressed and lonely after her break up with Finn. So, since he had been out of Dalton and home for the holidays (2 weeks) he was also feeling bored and had nothing to do for the first Saturday since being home.

Kurt called Rachel at 10am in the morning on this day waking her up from a dead sleep. She hated being waken on a Saturday morning because this was HER day to rest in and practice new songs for glee club in January.

"This is your wake up call Rachel Berry." Kurt said once Rachel answered the phone.

"What do you want Kurt?" Rachel ask in a sleepy voice.

"I'm bored, would you like to go shopping with me?." Kurt, didn't love Rachel but he was getting to know her better since his parents wedding and she was growing a little on Kurt's good side.

"It's Saturday Kurt, I would like to just stay in bed and do nothing." Rachel simply stated, she really didn't want to go or do anything on this day cause she knew the malls are packed and there is way too much traffic on the roads. But, that didn't stop Kurt from convincing her to get out of bed and come with him shopping.

"Look. I know you don't want to do anything and I know you must be still in your depression mode over losing Finn but come on Rachel come out and have some fun with me for the day." Kurt, wasn't going to let Rachel's excuses ruin this day for him. He wanted to go out and enjoy this day cause it was a nice day to do the rest of his shopping for Christmas.

"Butttt!"

"But-but-but"

"But, I really don't want to do anything today Kurt."

"Oh, please. Berry look I need to finish my Christmas shopping and I need your help on one present."

"But, Kurt can't a girl get her beauty sleep when she doesn't have anything to do on Saturday morning?."

Rachel was so tired and not in the mood for this on this morning and seriously wanted to be left alone. But, Kurt kept on asking her and she kept saying no until the word FINN came into play.

"Fine, but I still need your help on what to get Finn for Christmas." Before Kurt could hang up the phone Rachel screamed out "ALRIGHT I'M COMING" so loud that it made Kurt's ear pop.

"Good, I thought that word would get you out of that bed." Kurt smiled over the phone and knew that once the name Finn was said that she would jump out of that bed and into Kurt's car.

"Good, That's more like it, I'll pick you up at 1 be ready." And with that Kurt hung up the phone.

_1pm_

Rachel was waiting inside her house waiting for Kurt to pull up in front of her house. When she saw Kurt's car in front of her house she ran outside closed the door behind her and went to Kurt who was waiting with a happy smile on his very red cheeks.

"Are you ready to go Ms. Berry?" Kurt, didn't even need to say another word after that and took off to the nearest mall outside Lima.

_1:45 pm_

It only took 45 minutes to get to the mall from Rachel's house. There was not a lot of traffic on the route to the mall and there wasn't a lot of people at the mall either.

"I thought that this is the biggest shopping day of the year. Where is everybody?" Rachel asked as they pulled into the parking lot in front of the mall.

"I don't know, I guess people are just going to the bigger mall today. After all this is the biggest shopping day of the year." Kurt said as he parked his car in a space that was near the front door to the mall.

Kurt needed Rachel's expertise on what to get for Finn for Christmas since this is his favorite holiday and because Rachel Berry knew exactly what Finn likes. So, as they walked through the mall and towards their destination (A sports store) Rachel starts talking about Finn and how much she misses him. Can Rachel get through this holiday (2 week) break without seeing something that reminds her of Finn Hudson?. No, not on this day and not in this mall.

Rachel saw the music store from across the mall and told Kurt that she wanted to go listen to some music. Kurt said it was okay and let her go while he looked in the sports store across the way from the music store.

You see, Rachel & Finn loved going to this mall cause there was a music store that had a recording booth in the back of it. Every weekend her and Finn would go there to pick out some songs for Glee and sing together. Once, they were recording themselves and a lot of people were watching them and were amazed at how beautiful they sounded together.

So, when a song that reminded her of their relationship came on in the music store she started to cry.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby

As Kurt was looking for something (sports like) in the sports store across the mall from the music store that Rachel loved. He wasn't too sure on what to get Finn and since Rachel ran to the music store he was so out of his league in this store.

"Rachel, what are you doing in here and why are you on the floor?." Kurt asked as he looked down at the girl who was on the floor curled up like a ball.

Rachel didn't answer Kurt she just stayed still/motionless on the floor crying.

"Come on Rachel, let's get you out of here." Kurt kneel d down beside the crying girl and helped her get up. Rachel stood up and the moment Kurt saw her face he knew something happened. He didn't ask just then because he didn't want to push Rachel into saying anything. So, the next logical thing to do was take her home.

Kurt never got his present for Finn because Rachel decided to bale on him and go to the music store. But, Kurt knew what to give Rachel for Christmas. Finn!


	2. Hurting

Sorry for the long wait but I didn't have time to update till now.

Chapter 2: I Will Try To Heal Your Hurt

Characters: Rachel, Kurt, Finn and Karofsky

Description: Valentine's Day, Rachel is still lonely without Finn in her life so when Kurt finds her crying in the McKinley High parking lot he tries to help her but when he finishes his conversation with Rachel he goes to find Finn...

_Friends they are never easy to find but once you find that person they are always there for you when you need them._

So far, the new year had started out very nicely for Rachel. She, went to school, started auditioning for local playhouse stage plays, went to dance class and started chatting with Kurt via email and Facebook.

Things were looking up for her in 2011 and she felt good about herself because she tried so hard the past 3 months to get over losing her Finn. But, she did and after sometime alone to think about everything that has happened to her in her life recently. She still didn't have anybody who she could call her friend but she didn't care about that because she had her very busy life back minus Finn Hudson.

February 2011

It had been a slow but fast January and everybody in Glee club were pairing up. Well, except for Mercedes who told Rachel that she didn't want or needs a boyfriend to make her feel something else that she once had with Finn. Love. Love, every time Rachel saw Finn in school the weeks leading up to the holiday that she thought would be her first holiday together celebrating Valentine's Day. She was going to bake some fresh heart cookies and later her and Finn would have gone to dinner which would have been very romantic cause that's just how Finn Hudson treats his girl. Sadly, seeing that she doesn't

have her Finn in her life right now she felt more lonely because in a week people all around her will be celebrating that holiday that she thought would be her first Valentine's Day with Finn. She, wished that somehow some way that he would forgive her WHICH HE DID yes it took time but he did forgive Rachel for cheating on him. But, that didn't matter to Finn because he was still upset with Rachel and wouldn't change his mind about getting back together with her.

The day had come so quickly, of course it was one week away but my God it came quickly too quickly for Rachel's taste. She walked around that halls of Mckinley and everything that she looked at reminded her of HIM. She passed the auditorium where she and Finn shared there first kiss. She passed the cafeteria where she and Finn would share their lunch times together before going to Math class. She

passed the boys locker room where she told him once that she didn't want Finn to play football. That made him mad and they had their first argument. Then, she passed by the one place that she and Finn would have so much fun planning what they would sing together for that Glee Duets project. Rachel had wanted to be a better person so she let Quinn and Sam win that contest. She thought about what she had once and being with Finn was the only thing she wanted.

Valentine's Day 2011

That day had come and passed and Rachel on that day missed her Finn so much that she had another mental breakdown right in front of Kurt who was outside in the parking lot of the school waiting for Finn to come out of school so they can go set a romantic dinner up for their parents first Valentine's Day together since getting married. And this would be the first time that Kurt and Finn would be hanging out since Kurt left him and McKinley's New Directions for the Warblers at Dalton academy that had changed Kurt's life forever.

At 2pm Rachel came running out of the school crying and accidentally ran into Kurt who was walking towards her.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Kurt asked as he tried to pick Rachel's things up from the ground.

"Oh, hi Kurt. Yes I'm fine" Rachel told him but that didn't work well on Kurt cause he knew something was wrong.

"No, no you're not Rachel." Kurt wasn't buying what Rachel was saying and so he continued to say "what's wrong?" when Rachel started bawling in his arms.

"Nothing." Rachel said shacking her head on Kurt's blue blazer jacket.

"Come on Rach, I know there's something wrong with you. Now talk to me." Kurt didn't want this today cause he wanted to just pick up Finn and go set up their parents Valentine's dinner. But, he stood there with Rachel crying on his blue jacket.

After a few minutes of silence Rachel finally picked her head off of Kurt's shoulder and whipped the tears that were coming down her face to say.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm just such a mess." She told him shacking her head at herself. She knew Kurt didn't want to hear this right now but since he was still waiting for Finn (who was now 10 minutes late).

"That's okay Rach. Talk to me. I was supposed to pick up Finn but he's late 10 minutes late to be exact." Kurt was mad that Finn was taking his sweet time but seeing that Rachel is upset about something he let Finn's lateness slide so he can talk to her.

"Haha, oh Finn." Rachel lit up once Kurt said his name and that caused her to laugh and smile while shacking her head at herself again.

"Okay, what did he do now?" Kurt ask not really wanting to know what Finn did to hurt Rachel again but he is understanding and is trying to be a good friend to Rachel.

"Nothing" Rachel said laughing at Kurt's last statement.

"Nothing? If it's nothing then why were you crying?." Kurt asking knowing that NOTHING was something when it comes to Rachel Berry. He knew her so well.

"Okay. I was crying because it's Valentine's Day and I had so many plans for this day with Finn. It would've been our first Valentine's Day together as a couple and now we are not and everybody around me are freaking annoyingly in love. I want Finn back, and he's not budging, I know he loves me and it's hard to see him looking longingly at Santana and Quinn. It's hard for me to see him looking at other girls, you know?." Rachel started to tear up again but Kurt was nice enough to whip the falling tears away from her cheeks and then smiled at her lightly.

"Oh, I see. Damn it Rachel, snap out of it." Kurt said seriously, he really didn't want this today but he felt bad for Rachel and for Finn cause he knew that Finn missed her too.

"Look, I know you miss him and you love him but you need to give him time he is a mess just like you. But, he's trying to move on and you aren't making that easy for him to move on. Finn, told me what you did and I agree with him that you are/were coming on too strong after your break up and it caused more confusion having you around him all day for 5 days a week. You need to give him time Rachel, he loves you (I know he loves you) but you need to give him time. If he is looking or talking to Quinn and Santana ignore it cause he doesn't have eyes for them. Now!" After Kurt's little rant he got up and looked around to see if Finn was anywhere in site but he wasn't.

"Where the hell is Finn?" Kurt said out loud getting frustrated with Finn's lateness.

"I saw him at his locker before." Rachel said, Kurt then kissed her cheek and left her sitting outside of the school to go look for Finn.

"I thought I told you if I saw you in this school again that I will pound your face in Hummel?." That voice was so annoying to Kurt's ears.

"What do you want Karofsky?" Kurt turned around to face his enemy and rolled his eyes.

"To kick your ass for getting me expelled." Karofsky had been wanting to kick Kurt's ass in since their last conversation and when he saw Kurt all the feelings came back.

Karofsky didn't waste any time, the next minute Kurt was being slammed into the nearest locker. It didn't take long for Kurt to answer back with a swing to his enemy's face but Karofsky swatted his hand away. "Karofsky, are you crazy. What the hell did I do to you?" Kurt asked knowing that that was a stupid question. "What did you do?", "well for starters you got me suspended and I've been wanting to kick your ass for doing that to me." Karofsky's fists were continuing to get more harder on Kurt's face and when he didn't stop he just kept pounding on Kurt who was on the floor curled up in a ball and covering his face. "Stop, it jackass." Kurt was trying to stand up but calling Karofsky a jackass didn't help matters.

It seemed like 10 hours but really it was only 10 minutes when in the minute a voice was telling Karofsky to get off of Kurt's motionless body. Kurt, could hear the angry of Finn's voice and saw his fists tighten. As Kurt got up from the floor Finn was pounding into Karofsky now and he couldn't stop until Kurt told Finn to stop which he then did.

"Now leave Karosfky before I really mess your face up." Said Finn as Kurt pushed him away towards the exit of the school.

Outside, Rachel was still sitting where she was sitting while talking to Kurt when she saw him and Finn

coming outside.

Rachel looked up to see them coming towards her.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Rachel asked as Kurt and Finn stopped in front of her to answer her question.

"Karofsky!" Kurt answered rolling his eyes.

"Oh, are you alright?" Rachel asked Kurt before looking at Finn who was rubbing his brushed fists.

"Yes, we are fine" said Finn looking at Rachel who then smiled up at him.

"Lets go set that dinner up for mom and Burt." Finn continued wanting to get the hell out of this school.

"Alright, lets go." Kurt and Finn said their goodbyes and left to Kurt's car.

Later that evening Finn and Kurt set up the dinner for their parents then headed out to leave them alone for this romantic meal they prepared for them. Finn and Kurt went to see Mercedes and then to see a movie and have dinner together at Bread Sticks. It was a nice Valentine's Day evening and while they had dinner Kurt and Finn talked about what's going on in their lives now and he had told Finn about this boy at his new school that he is falling for WHO IS GAY and who Kurt is madly in love with. Finn, told Kurt about Mckinely's football team and that they are going to the state finales. It was a nice night for all three of them and soon everybody went home for the evening. At home, Kurt talked to Finn about Rachel and what happened earlier this day. Finn told Kurt that he does still love Rachel he just can't get back together with her right now.


End file.
